


Geezer

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have gone on being Kuwabara...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geezer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts).



He looked into the mirror and laughed at himself.

The war had been difficult to get through, especially with as old as he was now. He remembered his first bout of cryogenic freezing. That was how he'd lost the hand. It made it hard to lay the stones anymore.

Perhaps that was why he'd gotten into the anti-war movement. The game of Go was about war strategy, and he had always been good at defeating strategies. 

He could have gone on being Kuwabara, an old go pro, but a new identity suited him better. With the modifications to his person needed to continue being capable of being upwardly mobile, he chose another identity. 

Funnily enough, in this lifetime, he was also impressed by the upcoming youth, especially one Heero Yuy. He reminded him a bit of that Ogata brat from back when his greatest concern was whether he'd put enough fear into his opponents. 

With a flex of his prosthetic hand, Doctor J schooled his face into something from his Honinbou playoff days and made his way out into the laboratory. It was time, at last, to start Operation Meteor. It felt just like playing opening tengen.

**Author's Note:**

> I came across a bunch of unposted drabbles on an old hard drive. This is one such drabble.


End file.
